I'll Take My Farewell
by lord yuuri
Summary: England deals with reactions of his fellow – no, former – union members. "So after all this time, you're just going to leave?" – the story of a historic moment within the european union.


"At least your, like, saying goodbye," Poland remarked, a shaky smile on his face. "We've heard nothing from Wales, Northern Ireland, and Scotland."

England winced at the mention of those last two names. The two fellow nations were not currently speaking to either him nor Wales, and it was quite understandable. The British nation was not sure of what his relationship would be like with his brothers in the future.

That is, if there is a relationship left.

"Yeah!" Italy exclaimed a little too cheerily. It was evident that he was trying not to cry. "It really does mean a lot! We've been through so much, England!"

England smiled sadly. Here he was, left with the task of saying the final goodbye. He didn't think it would come to this. This event was unforeseen, life-shattering, an utter historic mess. It wasn't supposed to come down to this; it was never supposed to be like this.

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland should have remained with the European Union.

England appreciated their kind comments, though he knew that he did not deserve them. Right now, he was dealing with an influx of emotions. Shock, anger, sadness. Half of his people felt betrayed, ignored. The other half relished in their bittersweet victory.

"So after all this time, you are just going to leave?" Denmark asked. England gulped and nodded slowly.

"It has been decided," was all he could say. It was a split decision fraught with uncertainty. What has been done is done. There is nothing England could do but watch the events unfold before him.

"You do realize that things are going to change with your absence?" Germany said, ever-so- formal and straightforward.

"Yes, I am aware. I…I am prepared for any changes and outcomes that follow this decision."

"Are you really, Angleterre?" France spat, a tinge of hurt evident within his voice. "Do you understand the magnitude of what you have done?"

"What I have done? Do you think I really – "

England paused, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. Recollect yourself, England; recollect yourself.

"Financial markets are already going downhill," France continued, taking advantage of England's silence. "Other nations are panicking as we speak, Angleterre! Is this what you wanted?"

"France, stop," Germany warned. "This is not what he needs – "

"You can't even visit Europe without a visa!"

"Mr. France," Lithuania began. "Those rules will change. The United Kingdom will just have to adapt their free movement policy. Something will be done."

"Your currency has plummeted; the pound is losing its value! Your people are upset as their voices were ignored! Scotland and Northern Ireland are probably going to leave you and Wales by your lonesome. The United Kingdom will be through! The _Union européenne_ is crumbling! So do you really understand the consequences of your decision, Angleterre?!"

"It's not my fault!" England screeched, voice creaking, emerald eyes gleaming in distress. "I did not – "

"It is your fault!"

 _"It's not my fucking fault!"_

Silence befell them, save for the betraying hot tears and sharp gasps of the British nation. He understands what this means. He understands the turmoil his nation is going through and will go through. He understands the effect it will have on the other nations. England understands, damnit. And yet, everything still has crashed around him.

"France, that was totally uncalled for," Germany scolded. "This is merely a time for Europe to adapt. There will be a turning point in the unification of Europe, and we shall handle whatever changes and obstacles we encounter."

The French nation opened his mouth as if to retort, only to abruptly close it shut. He excused himself, shoulders shaking and hands trembling. England wanted to follow him, but he couldn't find it in him to go after France.

"Germany is right," Belgium agreed, smiling brightly. "This is not the end of the world! We will have to wait and see."

"And what about the European economy?" the Netherlands asked. Belgium sighed.

"Like I said: we will have to wait and see." Belgium approached England, placing a tender hand on his shoulder and wiping away tears with the other.

"We'll miss you. You know this, right?"

England nodded. There's that warm kindness again. His heart began to ache. He could only hope he could keep these friendly relationships.

"Not your scones, however," Austria added. England made a mock sound of displeasure.

"Do you need to be left alone for a minute?" Hungary asked. England simply nodded. He didn't want to be alone, but it was too late to backtrack. He's going to be alone soon, anyway.

The European nations soon began to file out of the meeting room until only England and Ireland remained. The two looked at each other, England unable to read the Irish nation's expression.

"So, this is it, huh, England?" Ireland said, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them.

"Y-yeah…go ahead, taunt me about it. Taunt me about how screwed up things will be, all because of me."

Ireland shook his head. "I can't do that, England," he replied, much to the British nation's surprise. "I can't kick an already down nation. Pick yourself up; you've done it in the past, you'll do it now."

England blinked, trying to hold back the tears that dared to returned. "Th-thank you."

A melancholic smile formed upon Ireland's face. "See you around, Iggy."

England returned the gesture.

 _"See you around."_

* * *

 **'Ello, tis be Inuyasha writing about a particular piece of news that had caught my interest a few days back. As a teenage girl from America, I've kinda gotten interested in politics from time to time because Trump is a large nope for me, but I had recently found out about something happening between the United Kingdom and the EU.**

 **For those that haven't heard, it was time for the UK to vote as to whether or not they wish to stay with the European Union. Yesterday, to everyone's surprise, the United Kingdom has chosen to Leave instead of Remain. Now, I don't know that much about economic and political aspects this will have, but I decided to do a bit of research and wow, the British seem to be pissed. The vote to leave was apparently based upon the older generations' hatred, racism, and xenophobia, which has** ** _singlehandedly fucked up their economy_** **. Scotland wished to remain, and will probably hold their own referendum to leave the United Kingdom; same for Northern Ireland. And if they do, they'll most likely join the EU. They voted to remain; England and Wales, leave.**

 **To show the seriousness of this for my fellow Americans: Trump congratulated the UK leaving.**

 **If I was younger and a bit less mature, I don't think I would have cared this much. I wouldn't understand how important this was. But I'm older and I've matured (somewhat), and I cannot help but feel…sad, for lack of better words. People's lives are now changed as they face uncertainties. I don't think I can truly understand, but I am sympathetic and I can only hope that things take a turn for the better in Europe.**

* * *

 **(Edit: July 3rd) - As pointed out in a review and suggested that I should clarify by a friend, I am in no way calling half of the UK population racist nor xenophobic. On the day of the decision, I had read the opinions and reactions from those who voted Remain on various social media sites and news sites, and I have read the thoughts of those that wished to Leave, and went from there. There is a reason as to why I written as "...apparently based upon the older generations' hatred, racism, and xenophobia...". Of course, as I do not live in the UK, there is no true way for me to make such an accusation, but based off what I have read and researched, what people has told me, and what I've seen in the reviews for this story, well...let's just say I am more sympathetic to staying in the EU.**

 **But, anyway, I do not mean to imply such things about those that voted to leave. Please, don't take it the wrong way.**


End file.
